


Windy Nights

by Oceanboi



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender, Voltron: Lion Voltron
Genre: Alternate Universe - Normal Life, Camping, First Kiss, Fluff, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Fluff, Keith/Lance - Freeform, M/M, how to tag? or make a proper chapter, hunk bails lance, klance, pidge regrets everything, possible nsfw, whoops keith and lance shares a tent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-11-22
Packaged: 2019-07-27 11:50:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 11,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16218446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oceanboi/pseuds/Oceanboi
Summary: The gang goes on a camping trip, and the weather doesn't seem to agree with them.which leads Lance and Keith to be buds for a few nights. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)Status: Ongoing





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for bad spelling, also i forget to capitalize names a lot.

It was Fall break for the 4 college kids, and Hunk suggested they should go on a camping trip while they were chilling in his room.

" _no way."_ Lance said scoffing, 

"That would ruin my morning routine for my face, and I need my beauty sleep!"

"Looks like you need a lot more of that sleep." Keith teased

Lance looked at Keith with a death glare while keith returned the look with a smug face.

"Hush Keith, I bet you couldn't even last 5 days out there."

"Lance I literally lived out in the country foe 1/3 of my life, how could this be different?"

"What's that I hear? An excuse?"

Pidge gave Hunk the look, the look of "look what you've done", though she usually gave these to Lance.

Keith growled "Like you could survive out there!! You'd probably leave by the first day!"

At this point they were butting heads together, growling at one another

Pidge got a look

"How about this? We all go camping, and we get to leave as we please, but the last one to stay gets free coffee from the others for a week"

Hunk, Lance, and Keith's ears immediately perked up, with the tests they have coming up, they could use that coffee, and for  _free too_.

"I'm down" Hunk says

Keith just nods in agreement

Lance stares at the ground a little awhile

"As much as I'd hate to miss my routine, I need that coffee"

And then the 4 amigos shook hands

 

 


	2. Getting Ready

It was a Saturday morning, Lance was packing the last of his things in his car.

The gang thought they should drive one car, but that might interfere with the challenge if someone wanted to leave.

Everyone agreed to meet at Hunk's house, he said he had a good camping spot, it had a great view and everything. Hunk's family did go camping a lot when Hunk was little, so everyone was a lil nervous he might win.

Lance finished packing his tent into his car when we saw Keith pull up to house

"Still not packed yet? Damn, and I thought I would have competition" 

"Just you should know, I just finished packing, thankyouverymuch"

"Pfft if you say so, I think you're forgetting something"

"W-what?"

"Intelligence" and Keith sped off to Hunk's place

"STUPID MULLET!!" Lance called put after the zooming car

Lance always had a " _rivalry"_ , but lately Keith has been kind of more? Interactive? With lance? And Lance started to kinda  _like_ it? He can't quite put his finger the right word, it has made him feel good. Maybe the raven-haired boy was't so bad after all, in fact, he's kinda been cu-  **wait what**

Lance quickly shook his head in embarrassment, what the hell was that? Lance gets into his car as quickly as he can, putting on some music while on his way to hunk's

\----------

Lance pulls into Hunk's driveway, he sees Pidge's car, and then Keith's

_damn keith_

Lance walks into the welcoming house, it feels just like his home. Honestly lance wouldn't mind being trapped in here forever

Lance sees the trio by the kitchen counter

"Just let me text Shay that that we are heading out and we can leave-Oh, hey lance! Made it in time, we were about to go."

"Neat, take your time with calling Shay, I'm gonna nab some food from the fridge"

Hunk rolls his eyes at Lances comment "Help yourself," he says while walking up the stairs

Pidge is on her phone on some meme app while drinking a cola

Keith was leaning against the counter, waiting for Hunk to come back while he listened to Lance raid the fridge

He looked over to Cuban boy, admiring lance's ass, it did look great. Keith always has liked Lance, he may seem like he ignores him, but he does have heavy feelings for the perfect boy. He only just started to interact with Lance, with some help from Shiro of course, hes glad he started too too, teasing Lance was so much fun, and very cute.

Lance popped back up with a cheese stick in his mouth, as well some blueberries in his hand

"Mhat Var Hue Hwooking vat, Mulwet?" Lance said while glaring at Keith

Keith was about to say something in return until Hunk came downstairs

"Okay losers, lets go camping!"

 

* * *

 

 


	3. Finally here

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanna make chapters a lil longer, so wish me luck lmao

Everyone was following Hunk's car, and it has already been two hours since driving from Hunk's place. Everyone was listening to their own songs, except Keith, he was just listening to whatever was on the radio (He did't have a specific taste in music) 

Pidge hated the long drive, and dialed a group call from her car.

"Hunk, how much  _longer?! I'm dying here"_

 _"_ Probably about another hour and a half, just try to listen to music or something!"

Pidge scoffed "I better win this challenge"

"Pidge, chill" lance said "This isn't as bad as it seems, plus look at the clouds! They're so pretty!!"

"That looks like a storm is coming, Lance" Keith replied quickly.

"Hush Mullet, stop ruining my fun"

"How is that ruining your fun??"

"Uh, talking about the negative part, it's ruining my fun."

"I'm just saying how the clouds look lik-"

"SEE THAT RIGHT THERE!! Stop that! 

"Keith may have a point, Lance" Hunk said worryingly "Maybe we should turn bac-"

Lance quickly interrupted Hunk "NOPE! We are too far in now, and I want some free coffee" 

 _Guess we're doing this_  Keith thought to himself

\------------

Finally, after a long drive, they arrived to the park Hunk was talking about.

Lance didn't recognize the area around him at all, it was all forest. But it beautiful, the mountains were so clear, and the sun (which was almost covered with clouds) reflected off the snow of the mountains perfectly

He noticed a sign next to the dirt rode he was following Hunk into.

 _"Altea Falls?_ That's a weird name" Lance said to himself. They all eventually stopped at a huge flat space surrounded by trees, and a lil fire pit in the middle. Pidge was the first to get out of the her car, dramatically falling to the ground.

"God I love you, Earth, never forget that"

"I thought you hated nature?" Keith said smirking.

"Yea, but its better than driving in a metal box with wheels for like 3 hours"

"And a half" Hunk said smiling.

"Shut up"

Lance got out of his car, stretching "Finally, we're here" he yawned "So whats next?"

"Okay, we can unpack, just don't set your tents too close to the fire pit."

"Don't we have to pay or something to be here?" Keith said with a eyebrow raised

"Nope! Don't worry, my family pays for this spot of the forest to camp on, so we should be good."

"Okay."

It took forever for them to unpack everything like the food and gear, but at last came to setting up the tents, and Lance was having a bit of trouble...

He looked around to see everyone almost done with setting up their tent, even pidge, whose tent was bigger than her by like two feet.

_okay lance, you've got this, its just some rods and a sheet of fabric_

He tried a couple more times, but each time his tent kept falling apart. By now everyone was done with their tent and putting their sleeping bags or blankets in the tent itself.

Keith, who was done, walked over to lance with a grin on his face.

"Having troubles?"

"N-no! I'm perfectly fine, thank you!" Lance said, while in a awkward position with a rod and a part of the tent

 _god this is embarrassing_ Lance thought.

 _god this is too cute_ Keith thought.

"I can help you- just let m-"

"NO! I can do this! Just watch!"

Lance quickly gathered the rods, and in one last attempt, tired putting the tent together, and it kinda actually worked. It looked a little disfigured, but it worked. Lance was satisfied with it, at least it proved to Keith he wasn't helpless.

"HAH! I told you I could do it!"

"I never said you couldn't"

"Well I bet you thought that I couldn't!" Lance said with a squinted face "Now if you'll excuse me, I'll be putting my stuff into my tent now." And Lance quickly walked off with a prideful look on his face, Keith gave a soft smile behind him.

\--------------

Hunk was almost done cooking the food on the grill, The smell of meat was driving everyone mad, it smelt amazing.

"Hey guys! Dinner is almost ready!" Hunk yelled.

"Finally!" Lance said as he came out of his tent.

Pidge comes out of her tent with a laptop.

"Are you getting wifi from out here??" Lance said with a shocked look on his face.

"Duh, like I'm gonna be separated from my one true love." Pidge looked at lance like he was insane, did he really think Pidge  _wouldn't_ have access to wifi from here?

"Okay yea but like  _how_??"

"I got my ways." Pidge said mischievously.

Keith comes from out of the forest with some logs.

"Hey y'all, got some campfire wood, what are we having?"

Hunk turned around with a platter on his hands, and some buns in the other hand.

"Hotdogs!"

 


	4. Text Message

Everyone was gathered by the picnic table near the campsite, eating Hunk's hotdogs, which no one can top. 

"Hunk you have given us life with these oh my god" Pidge was devouring them 1 by 1, she loved Hunk's food, and who can't agree? Hunk has entered countless food competitions and either won 1st or 2nd place, he's been cooking since he was like 6.

"Glad you like it guys! To be honest I thought I didn't cook them well enough-"

Lance, Keith and Pidge glared at Hunk, how can this man say that while they couldn't cook ramen noodles without burning down a house

Hunk noticed their glares

"B-but it seems like I did a decent job! You guys seemed to like them! Haha.."

They glared harder

"Okay I'll shut up now"

They continued eating in peace, after dinner they cleaned up their mess and went around the campfire. Keith was starting a fire and Hunk and Lance prepared S'mores, Pidge was on her computer as usual. Every few minutes you would hear a small "ding" or some sort of notification bell. Pidge says she  _needed_ it. Which was arguable, considering how she stays up till 4 am coding for hacking for fun, she needed those notifications to tell she actually got some. 

Keith finally hot the fire started, which was struggling to stay alive, the wind has been increasingly getting worse from before

 _maybe it was a bad idea to come here_ Keith thought, he looked above to see the clouds, they were close to covering the sky, and they were dark grey too

_not good_

"Hey Mullet! You got us a fire! Guess you're not  _completely_ useless" Lance smirked  

"Shut up and pass me some crackers and marshmallows pretty boy"

Lance reached over from behind him and grabbed the food "As you wish, your Highness"

Hunk looked at Pidge with a look, Pidge returned the same one back

"Oh wait Hunk, I forgot, Shay message me a lil bit back and asked me to tell you that season 8 of The Vallows came put not too long ago

"WHAT?!"

"And she was gonna watch it without you..."

By this point Hunk was scrambling around the place, quickly packing his tent and trying to gather his things 

"GUYS I'M SO SORRY I HAVE TO GO THIS IS MORE IMPORTANT I FORFEIT MY CHANCE"

Lance was upset "hUNK YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE ILL STARVE!!"

"LANCE I'M SO SORRY ILL COME BACK WHEN I FINISH THE SEASON"

"DUDE!"

Too late, Hunk was already in his car

"I promise I'll come back!! If you need anything just ask Pidge to contact me!" And he quickly sped off in his car, almost speeding too

It was complete silence, everyone was shocked at what just happened, their only source of good food had just left. They did have the cooler of food, but who will cook it now? 

They turned to each other in awe

Guess there's 3 competitors now

 


	5. 1st night Pt. 1

It was around 7 pm, Hunk had left not too long ago and now everyone was sitting around the fire making S'mores. Keith couldn't help but notice how salty Lance looked, disappointed too.

It was dead quiet, except for the nature noise, but Lance quickly broke that silence

"I cANNOT believe he just ditched us like that!! And for a stupid show too! Was he taught any manners as a child to not leave your bestfriend in the middle of a forest with his rival and one good friend?!"

Keith winced at that rival part, does he still think that? He's gonna have to try to change that...

"Dude, like he was our chef! We are going to stARVE!" Pidge finally looked up from her screen and eating her s'more.

"Lance that was his girlfriend, I think it was sweet of him to leave and go watch it with her, you just can't relate bud" Pidge gave a smug look to Lance, taking another bite of her s'more.

"You know what Pidge, you're right, I can't relate because I would've stAYED WITH MY FRIENDS!!"

"Mhm sure salty boy"

Lance turned to Keith, grabbing his arm to get his attention, Keith wasn't prepared for this

"KEITH! Wouldn't you have stayed with your friends?!"

"I-u-uh well i m-mean" Keith forgot how words worked for minute, stuttering every vowel. Why was he messing up? Keith realized he was being a loser and collected himself, trying to make actually sentences 

"I-I don't know, I've never been in a relationship before?"

Lance released Keith arm and went back to his s'more

"Of course you haven't, why did I even ask"

"You have no right to make that statement! You've never been in ACTUAL relationship either!!"

"FAKE NEWS! I'VE DATED BEFORE!"

"YEAH ONLY TO BREAK UP AFTER A WEEK OF MAKING OUT IN THE BATHROOM!" 

"BETTER THAN BEING SOMEONE WHO HAS NEVER KISSED IN THEIR LIFE AND ENDING UP MISERABLE AND ALONE!!"

Keith cringed at that statement. As much as he had a crush on lance, god was he annoying. He got up from his sitting spot and started to head to his tent

"Where do you think you're going?!"

"To  _bed._ "

Lance watched as Keith went into his tent and zipped it up

 _God lance is a idiot_ Pidge thought quietly to herself, even she could see Keith's feelings towards Lance. She wondered how long it would take him to realize it himself.

Keith laid down on his pallet. He didn't like sleeping bags that much, he felt trapped and confined. He pulled his blanket over himself and closed his eye. He felt sick, maybe he shouldn't be with Lance, there's a good chance he doesn't even see Keith that way, or if he ever would.

\-----------

Keith woke up in the middle of the night, hearing someone whispering his name.

" _psst Keith! Wake up! It's freezing out here!"_

 _Lance?_ Why the fuck was lance outside his tent? Keith unzipped his tent, Lance quickly barged in without warning.

"Dude what took you so long to respond!? I was freezing out there!"

"Well why were you out there?! And not in your tent?!"

Lance was quiet for a moment, looking down and in shame.

Keith caught on "It fell apart, didn't it?"

Lance was silent, and mumbled something his breath

Keith smiled to himself, this was too good

"Hmm? What was that?" Keith was trying his best to control his smile, it was slowly coming onto his face

Lance scrunched his face and sharply whispered "It broke okay!!??It was so windy, it fell apart and when I got up,  I-i snapped two of the rods, and I tried fixing it but it was too cold out.."

Keith was going to milk this to every last drop

"So why are you here?"

"I-I was wondering if I could sleep in your tent tonight? I can't exactly sleep in Pidge's tent, and Hunk packed his..."

Lance was helpless, and he hated asking Keith for help, but it was better than laying in a broken tent and freezing.

"Okay, sure, do you have an extra blanket?"

"Yea, I'll grab it real quick"

Lance left the tent, and snuck off to go get his extra blanket, Keith suddenly realized what was about to happen.

 _Lance was about to sleep in his tent_ Keith was about to have a gay panic. He didn't understand why either, he just fought with lance a few hours ago, and now he is going to be sleeping in _his_  tent.

Lance barged in again, a huge blanket in his arm and smiled.

"You wanna share?" 

Keith blushed _hard_ , did Lance really just flirted with him? 

Lance just laughed "Haha, not even you can resist my charm!" He plopped down onto Keith's pallet. It was surprisingly comfy to Lance, and fluffy too. He laid down next to the criss crossed Keith, who was still blushing

Keith examined Lance, his bed hair, his skin, his hands, his soft face, his _ocean blue_ eyes, which were looking at hi-  _wait they're looking at him._

"Hello?? Earth to Keith? You okay buddy?"

Keith resumed back to the real world "w-what?"

"I said are you gonna lay down, you just zoned off on me?"

"O-oh yea, sorry" Keith got onto one side of the pallet, his back facing lance and put his blanket over him, trying to keep warm, the wind was blowing hard. He didn't bring a heavy duty blanket like lance, so he was kind of shivering.

Lance noticed his rival shaking, and let out a sigh. He did let him into his tent after all

"Keith, do you want to share my blanket?" 

Keith was surprised at how Lance sounded more sincere, he slowly nodded

"Okay, come closer you moron."

Okay  _now_ Keith was about to have a gay panic. It was hard enough sleeping in the same tent as lance, but sleeping close to him??

"Dude I'm not going to bite, just come here already, I'm losing warmth here"

Keith turned around to see lance had part of the blanket held up as an invitation for Keith to come join him.

"Do you need me to say "No homo"?" Lance giggled

 _he fucking giggled_ Keith was mad blushing, but scooched closer, Lance draped the blanket on to the raven haired boy. 

"Better?" Lance asked, "Yea, thanks.."

They got adjusted so they were facing back to back, that helped Keith a lot, this moment was too much for him. It was quiet for a bit, but Lance spoke up

"Hey, sorry for what I said earlier... I didn't mean it"

Keith was a lil shocked Lance apologized to him, but he replied too

"Me too, you're right though, I guess it better to have a short relationship than not even having a first kiss.."

Lance shot upward "W-wait you really haven't had your first kiss?!"

"Y-yea?"

"I was just stating that because I had nothing to say! Oh my god! Keith Kogane, the guy who has girls all over him at college, has never had his first kiss!!" Lsnce sneered

Keith rolled his eyes " _okay I get it_ " he growled "So what if I haven't had my first kiss?" 

"Dude, you're in college, I had mine at age 12"

"Well I'm not a lover boy like you! I'm not exactly social either" 

Lanced smiled at the word lover boy, he decided to have some fun

Lance leaned over to Keith, basically on top of him, their faces a few inches apart

Lance smirked " _Well, how about this Lover Boy takes your first kiss?_

"w-waitw-what"

Keith wasn't prepared for this, he didn't know what to do.

"You heard me, Keith"

Keith realized what Lance was doing, he was trying to make a fool of him. He hated being the one who kept getting flustered, it was his turn now.

Keith got his shit together, and with a quickly made straight face (which was still blushing) and said three words he knew he would later regret.

"Sure, why not?"

Lance was shocked, and quickly fell backwards

"W-wait wh at?"

 


	6. 1st Night pt 2

 

" _W-what_?"

 

Lance fell back from Keith onto his forearms, stunned by Keith's response. Lance flirted a lot with people, but they usually just groan in annoyance with his pickup lines. Keith looked serious though. What could he do? What _should_ he do?

 

"Did you just say "sure""? Lance punched himself internally _lanceyoufuckingidiot_

 

Keith was starting to lose his "serious" face, which is becoming more flustered .

 

"Was I not supposed to?"

 

Lance couldn't find his words.

 

"I-I mean, I don't know-"

 

"Lance, what was I supposed to say" Keith was starting to get irritated now.

 

Lance rose his tone a bit higher, but still trying to whisper

 

"I don't know!! We're rivals! Like- I-i just-"

 

Keith felt pain in his heart by that phrase. _What the fuck was I expecting? For him to actually kiss me? A possibility that this could work?_

 

Keith gritted his teeth, trying to keep his cool. "Nevermind Lance-" he tried to turn around and lay down, trying to escape this situation somehow 

 

"I'm going to be-" Keith didn't have his chance to finish his sentence till he felt his wrist being pulled by Lance. They were mere inches apart, this is the closest they've ever been to one another actually. 

 

They faced eachother, their faces being barely decipherable by the dying fire outside their tent. It was quite, with noises of crickets or wood burning in the background. Keith was wide eyed at Lance, whose eyebrows were furrowed, staring right on Keith

 

"Lance what ar-"

 

"I'll kiss you right here, right now, Keith Kogane"

 

 _Keith froze, how is this happening?_ Keith looked down in embarrassment, with a still semi angry expression on his face.

 

"How do I know you won't use this against me if I say yes?"

 

"C'mon dude, I like to tease you but I'm not that much of a douche!"

 

Keith looked at Lance with an eyebrow raised.

 

"C'mon! Keith I swear-" Lance looked sternly at Keith,

 

"I'll kiss you, right here, _right now_ , and without using this against you."

 

 _what do I say?_ Keith couldn't handle this. He knew full well he couldn't let this chance get away either. He took a deep breath, looked at Lance, and said

 

"Bet."

 

Lance took his chance, he took Keith's wrist and pulled him closer, closing the space in between. Keith was shook at how good this fell, but close his eyes in pleasure. Lance would have never realize this was Keith's first kiss if he hadn't told him, because damn was he good. Better than most girls he's dated!

 

Keith's first kiss quickly turned into his first full on makeout session. Lance felt Keith starting to push forward. Keith was now pinning Lance to the ground, trying to take every last drop of him

 

_Just a little more_

 

Lance tried to take little breaks from kissing for air, but Keith wouldn't allow it. He wanted more. Lance couldn't help but moan either, which drove Keith mad, this boy was going to the death of him.

 

Eventually, even Keith need air. He pulled away, hearing a "Pop" when their lips parted. He caught a glimpse of the Cuban boy, who was gasping for air, looking helpless and weak. Keith was panting, he never knew kissing could feel this amazing. **_That kissing Lance was this amazing._**

 

Keith was basically on top of Lance, looking down at him, catching his eyes, he looked mesmerized. They finally remembered what they had just done. Keith finally remembered what he had just done.

 

What has he done.

 

Keith quickly got of Lance, trying to catch his balance. 

 

"I-I'mgoingtobed" Keith grabbed his own blanket and returned to his old spot, he had a feeling he wouldn't feel as cold as before. 

 

Lance was still laying in the same spot Keith had pinned him, he couldn't believe what just happened. He rose up, looking at Keith, whose back was facing him. He looked asleep, but Lance knew he probably wasn't. 

 

He went to his spot and went under the heavy duty blanket, laying down and staring up at the roof of his tent, only having one thought:

 

_Holy shit do I really like Keith?_

 


	7. His Plan

Okay before we start the story:

1) Thank you sm for 500 hits?! I meant to say that last chapter but archive is being trash and not letting me post a chapter with a beginning note, but tysm <3

2) okay that's it back to sin fanfic

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

Lance woke up, well, kinda. He didn't really get much sleep after last night. He couldn't stop thinking about it actually. He just kinda stared off into the distance, thinking his thoughts and replaying the whole event in his head. 

He looked over to Keith, he actually looked asleep this time.  _how is he asleep?_

Lance felt jealous there for a second, that boy can just pin him like that and sleep like nothing happened?!  _He has another thing coming._ Lance wouldn't allow this to never be spoken of again. He wanted to see what would happen again tonigh-

Oh wait, how can he stay in Keith's tent another night? After a minute of thinking, Lance got a bulb on top of his head. He quietly scrambled out the tent, trying not to wake Keith.

\-------------

Keith woke up, he felt exhausted, yet,  _great_? He felt the wave of memories hit him. Memories of him kissing Lance, pinning him, devouring him, it felt so good, _amazing_ even.That feeling quickly faded though when he focused his vision, and saw a collection of Lance's stuff around the tent.

Keith hurriedly got up and dressed, running out the tent in fury.

"LAAAAAANCE!"

Lance was sitting around the fire, making a S'more from last night (Since their chef left them) Lance knew what Keith was talking about, but he was gonna try to play it off.

He took his time turning around to face Keith, who looked irritated. "Yea?" Lance couldn't hide his smile that well.

" _why_ is all your stuff in  _my_ _tent?_ "

Lance sneered " _duh_ , they can't stay in a flappy tent, Keith."

"Then fix your tent!!"

"I  _tried_ -" That was complete lie, instead, Lance broke 2 more rods, on purpose.     "-but it didn't work!" 

Lance tried to look as non-guilty as possible, Keith glared at him

"Want a S'more?"

"I  _want_ your stuff out of my tent!"

"Jeez, calm down dude, I'll get my stuff out once Hunk comes back!"

Keith took a deep breath, he knew this was the most Lance will cooperate

"Fine, you'd better take it out, or I'm going to throw it in the river."

"Neat, still want a S'more?" Lance was offering Keith a stick to put a marshmellow on, which then Keith snagged out of Lance's hand and grumbly got the sweets to make his own. 

Lance watched as Keith turned the fire, and started prepping his S'more for roasting.

_Hunk, please don't come back soon._


	8. Good Morning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for a short chapter, the next one will be very long for it leads to the 2nd night, which I'm very excited to write about ;>

Pidge walked of tent yawning, slumped over and looking like a mess. She hasn't had this much sleep since god knows when. She looked up to see the boys around the fire, being rather  _awkward_. She's honestly surprised Lance hasn't picked a fight with Keith yet. 

They didn't even notice her come up, to which she leaned onto Lance to surprise him.

"Why are you guys quiet? Did you accidentally kiss or somethin'?"

Keith jumped at her statement, looking up from eating his s'more to look at Lance, who looked like he was about to have a panic attack. Lance caught Keith's glare, internally telling him  _dont you dare_

Lance was basically shaking trying to shrug off her comment. 

"I'm offended you'd think I'd kiss a  _mullet"_

_but i did_

Pidge looked over at Keith, who was trying to act like his usual self, not caring or looking at space, but he was failing tremendously. She looked back to Lance, then Keith again. She finally picked up what was going on here.

_I'll leave it be for now and see how this tuns out,_

"Mhmm-" She lifted off Lance and started to head to the cooler.

"-What are we eating for breakfeast?" 

"Well Hunk isn't here yet so the stuff in the cooler is useless to us. We just made s'mores."

"Nice, I wantes some of those anyway."

Pidge sat down between the two boys and started to prepare her marshmallow

"Want to go fishing today?"

Keith and Lance looked up from whatever they weredoing to look at Pidge

_Pidge? Fishing?_

Pidge cuaght their meaning for their stare

"Oh shut up, I can do outdoor things!"

Keith smirked while Lance was snickering

"S-sure, we can go fishing. I just need to organize my stuff in Keith's tent"

"Wait what?" Pidge looked up in surprised

"Why is your stuff in Keith's tent?"

Keith looked like he was about to explode in embarrassment

"Well, last night the wind look my tent over-"

"Are you really that bad at setting up a tent?"

"- _as I was saying,_ I tried to fix it but I broke some rods, so I just went to Keith."

Lance of course left out that kissing part, he knew Pidge would use that against him forever. 

"That's rough buddy, wondered how you were even able to sleep." Pidge snickered a bit before turning to concentrate on her s'more.

"haha,  _yea"_ Lance shot a glare at Keith, remembering how Keith was able to sleep and he couldn't.

_I'll get payback soon, Mullet_

Keith wanted to get out of there as soon as he can. This whole conversation was too much for him. He got up, walking to his car.

"I'm gonna go get my pole prepared, tell me when you're ready to go."

Lance perked up.

_This is my chance!_

"Wait up, Keith! I'll come with! I'm done here anyways."

Keith watched him get up, grabbing his coat and started to wall over to him.

_if there is a god please make him go away_

Pidge blesses Keith by calling Lance.

"Oh hey Lance! Wait! I need you to help me gather the food up!"

Lance groaned and turned around, he knew he couldn't reject, it would like he wanted to go with Keith. Which he did, but no one needs to know that.

_There goes my chance, I guess_

Keith starts speedwalking to his car, taking this chance to get away from Lance as far as possible.

He got to his car, hearing the distant whining of Lance complaining about cleaning up.

He got into his trunk, and pulled out his tackle box and pole, connecting one piece to another and adding bait. This simple task was harder than usual, he couldn't stop thinking about last night. He was able to some sleep, but he only dreamt of their "Bonding Moment".

What was he gonna do tonight?

He could kick Lance out, but then he'd have to deal with Lance's stuff, or Lance coming to get his stuff, but then he'd purposely take forver.

Or he could just ignore him at night completely,  _no, actually that might be worse_

_Then again it wouldn't hurt to see what would actually happen_

He started at his tackle box, wondering what he should do. He was soon interrupted with a Lance and a Pidge

"Mullet! We're ready to go! Hurry up!" 

 

 

 

 


	9. Ive fallen and I can't get up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween! Hope yall are going to buy some discount candy tomorrow lmao
> 
> The next chapter will be about the 2nd night, which I'm very excited to write, and thank you so much for 700 hits! <<33

The now trio was walking on the dirt path to the nearest river, they would've gone to the lake, but Pidge didn't want to walk that far.

She was even getting tired now, and she realized how should exercise more.

"Lance, hold my stuff." Pidge made a effort to shove her stuff onto Lance, which failed immediately.

"Uh no! Carry your own stuff, we're almost there anyways"

"UuuGGGHH" 

Keith felt bad for Pidge, he always had a soft spot for her. He stopped walking and waited for Pidge to catch up, and snagged her pole and tackle box.

" _Thank you, Keith_ " She shot at glare at Lance

"Hmph!"

Lance started rushing ahead to get away from Pidge's attitude, getting a good distance between from them, leaving the two anti social dorks alone.

"Thanks for getting my stuff"

"No problem,"

"How much longer?"

"Uh not much hopefully, according to this map from Hub.nk we should be there abo-"

"WOAH GUYS CM'HERE!! LOOKS AT THE RIVER THINGY!"

Keith looked up form his map to see Lance waving at them on top of a hill, he seemed so excited, so Keith fastened his pace.

They meet up at the top, and even Pidge was stunned at the view, it was so pretty. Keith sat down the supplies and started to set it up.

"Hey Pidge, you do know how to set up your line right?"

" _yes_ ," she snapped back, glaring at Keith.

"I do in fact,"

Lance was setting his chair up .

"You sure Pidge? You might need help since your pole is taller than  _you."_

"Make a joke about my height agan and I'll make sure you get lost in this forest, Lance."

Lance quickly went nack to his own buisness, trying to hide his sweat. He was deciding witch bait to use, and decided on the blue rubber fish with a reflectipn at the tail bit. He got up with his pole, trying to avoid his swinging hook, and went to go stand by the river bank. He threw his arm back with his pole and elegantly let go, watching the line realease smoothly.

Keith finally got finished with his, and went to go do the same, but he worse clothes this time

Pidge was still having, uh,  _trouble_

\-------------

They trio were by the food bank fishing, waiting for bites or snags. Lance jumps in surprise when he hears a familiar voice

"Hey guys! I brought my fishing gear too so I can-"

"AAAAAH" lance always screams like a girl.

"Woah bud, you okay?"

"JESUS CHRIST 

HUNK YOU CNAT DO THAT I ALMOST DI ED"

"O-oh, sorry!!"

Keith interrupted Lance's dramatic moment.

"How was movie night with Shay?"

Hunk suddenly had a big grin on his face, and proceeded to tell all about their mini date while setting up his pole and joining the others by the bank.

It was all well for the few hours. Keith kept catchibg fish after fish, but none big enough to eat. Pidge gave up after a bit tho and just started to play on her phone. Lance couldn't catch anything, and Hunk was making fun of him for it.

Until Lance got a bite.

He was suddenly lurged foward, losing his balance.

"WoAH!" Hes trying to lean back, regainng balance.

"G-guys! I got a huge once!"

"GET IT LANCE!" Hunk was excited, he could possibly cook it if it was large enough.

"DON'T FALL IN!" Pidge looked a lil worried, but also felt thrilled.

And Keith was straight up panicking, Lance was getting pulled in closer and closer to the actual river, which was going a decent speed.

"Lance, do you need help?"

"NOPE! I GOT THIS-"

Lance did not have this, instead he got pulled into the river when the fish gave his last major tug, which he wasn't prepared for.

Lance felt the cold water sting his spine and legs, it was freezing. It was almost hard to believe fish swam in this, but it was also hard for him to swim in this.

Pidge panicked first "LANCE!"

Keith froze, watching Lance struggling, what should he do?

Lance was being swept away with the freezing water, he was struggling to swim to the bank, or trying to catch a rock or log.

"H-HELP!!"

Keith snapped out of his fear state hearing Lance's words and started bolting down the bank, trying to catch up to Lance, who was able to grip on a rock. This gave Keith time to catch up.

"KEITH!!" 

"LANCE!"

Keith caught up, trying to reach to Lance's hand to pull him in,  but he couldnt quite reach him. Keith started frantically looking for something long, something Lance could grab-

Then Keith notices a branch by a tree.

_that'll work._

He runs over and breaks the long branch off before sprinting to Lance again.

"LANCE! GRAB IT!"

He was well freezing now, and it was getting harder to move his hands and joints every second, but with his will he clapsed onto the stick, letting Keith pull him in.

The moment Keith was in reach of Lance, he grabbed onto him and pulled him in, holsing him close.

"Jesus Christ Lance you're freezing"

"N-no i'm h-h-hot" Lance said weakly.

"This isn't time for messing around you fucking idiot!"

He adjusted Lance to pick him up bridal style, and started bolting towards the camp. 

When he was near Pidge and Hunk, he yelled at them that he had Lance, and to get the supplys and head back to camp, which they didn't hesitate to do.

He arrived at camp, and headed towards his tent, dropping Lance down gently on the soft pallet before gathering all his blankets and putting them onto Lance, he was even getting Pidge's  blankets and putting them on him. 

"H-hey are you okay?"

"Y-yea" Lance was shivering half to death, he could still feel the icy shots of pain going though his mucles, he felt stiff and helpless, it even hurt to move.

"D-do you need anything?"

"W-warmth-"


	10. 2nd Night Pt 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao did you think Kieth was gonna cuddle Lance to keep warm? Well yOURE RIGHT-
> 
>  
> 
> just not yet

"W-warmth-"

Keith looked down on the shivering bundle of blankets, he was practically frozen. He saw him fall into the rushing river, crying for help, and to be a lil honest that was a bit traumatizing for him. It's not everyday you hear the one you care for crying and screaming your name for help.

Lance couldn't believe he was in this situation as he was shivering to death, he was only in that damn river for a few minutes. Sure he was being swept away in freezing cold water, but okay sure why not lets get hypothermia.

He noticed Keith rushing out of the tent, heading to the car.

"K-k-kei-ith?"

Keith was basically running to his car, he saw Pidge and Hunk coming back from the forest with the supplies.

"Hunk, get Lance by the fire, keep some of the blankets around him."

Keith continued to his car, oening the door to pop the trunk, which he grabbed some bundles of dry wood from a decently sized package. Keith had the look of determination on his face, trying to grab as much as possible. 

He rushed back to the campfire, seeing Lance being posted into a chair, bundled by blankets from Hunk. Keith quickly placed the fire into the pit, getting the large lighter and getting some newspaper to light on fire. He made the flame come to life, eating away at the dry wood. Keith looked back at lance, looking like he was trying to get closer to the fire. He walked over, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Is this better?..."

Lance shakily nods his head, Keith knew he was thankful.

\-------------

 A few hours passed, and Lance was finally back to his talkative self again, except he wa still huddled around the fire, which now Hunk was using to make some soup. Keith was jn his tent, trying to rearrange Lances stuff so it wasn't everywhere. He looked up to see Lance through his tent window.

_why did I just freeze like that?_

He watched as Pidge walked over to Lance, sitting down close and starting a conversation.

_Why didn't I do anything as soon as he fell in?_

Keith knew not to blame himself for Lance falling in, what he blamed himself is not saving him sooner. He was ashamed of how he stood in silence, watching him being swepted away while he cried for help. 

_You fucking moron_

Keith sighs as he's internally saying this to himself, he was done with putting the last of Lance's self care stuff in a corner of the tent, away from the destroyed pallet, which now had hardly any blankets.

He got up and walked out of the tent, heading towards the warm fire. He smelt Hunk's cooking and felt more at ease than before, watching everyone acting like their usual selves, besides Lance of course.

Hunk walked up with some bowls and spoons.

"Soup is ready guys, I'm guessing we're not gonna move away from the fire, so uh,  I guess just be careful?"

He seperated the bowls and atarted to take a spoon, putting an equal amount of soup into each bowl.

"Pidge, could you take Lance's soup to him?" 

Pidge got up, walking over to Hunk

"Of course, wouldn't want Lance to _fall_ again"

"I didn't  _fall_ , I was  _pulled_!! There's a difference!!"

Hunk snickered, handing Pidge Lance's bowl.

"I still can't believe you almost died by a  _fish-"_

Keith winced at the word  _died_.

" -but you're alive! And now you get to eat my momma's chicken noodle soup" 

Hunk said that last part with pride, while Pidge handed Lance his bowl

"Yea, thanks to Keith though, I probably would've been in big trouble, heh"

Lance looked over to Keith with a grateful smile, which Keith grew bright red and quickly looked away, leaving Lance puzzled.

"No problem.."

It was back to laughter finally, they enjoyed dinner and dessert, complimenting Hunk on his cooking as always. They were sitting around the fire now talking about their college classes and how much they hated some of their professor's.

It was dark already, and Lance totally forgot about him getting back at Keith tonighy. Now that Hunk is here, Keith might try to move him to Hunk's tent.

Lance tried to leave.

"It's getting late, I'm gonna head to bed."

Lance forgot how hard it was to move for a second, losing his balance and falling to the ground.

"Lance!!" Keith rushed to pick him up.

"Dude! Are you okay?!" Hunk went over to help Keith pick up Lance.

"Y-yea.." 

"Jesus Lance, did you forget you almost drowned a few hours ago?" Pidge went to pick up the blankets off the ground.

"C-can I just go to bed?" Lance whined.

Hunk smiled "Sure! I have my tent set up so you can move in with me-"

" _No!_ " 

Everyone looked at Lance in astonishment, especially Keith.

_okay maybe that was a lil bit too loud_

"I-I mean no, It's okay.."

"Don't you hate sharing a tent with Keith?" Hunk looked a lil hurt, but was also interested.

"Uhm,, Yea! But I have all my stuff in his tent, and moving it would be a hassle and I don't trust Keith with it alone, he might try to use it." 

Lance then stuck out his tounge to Keith, who looked annoyed and irritated.

_Hope that sounded cocky enough.._

Keith sighed and gave up, there's no point in fighting now. He takes Hunk from Lance and carrys him bridal style. Lance started madly blushing, turning his tan skin to a dark strawberry color, also clinging to Keith thinking he'll fall.

"W-what are you doing?!"

"I'll take you to the tent, I need to remake the pallet though."

Lance looked down in embarrassment, trying to hide his blush. It sucked he couldn't fight against this, or he would be running away to the forest to scream.

Pidge got up yawning and stretched.

"I'm gonna head to bed too, staying out here really has me tired. Sleeping at night feels so weird. Night Nerds"

"I'll clean up out here, you guys can head to bed,"

"Thanks, Hunk, Good Night." Keith turned with Lance in his arms, heading towards his tent.

"N-no homo" Lance said grinning weakly.

"Oh shut up."

Keith laid lance down on the messed up pallet and went to get the the remaining blankets Pidge put on the picnic table after picking them up. Saying goodnight once more to Hunk, he rushed back to avoid getting bitten by mosquitoes and zipped up their tent.

Lance was shivering a bit harder again, which caused Keith to quickly make their pallet, after layers of blankets, he told Lance to roll over to his side so he can lay down the main blankets. Lance obeyed, he just wanted warmth. But inside he was trying to find a way to get payback at Keith from last night.

And he had the most brilliant idea.

Keith laid down next to him, but a decent foot apart.

"You good over there?"

"Y-yea, t-thanks for the b-blankets-" 

"No problem, Good Night."

Keith really wantes to help more in some way, but he didn't really know how too, he could only think of blankets and fire.

Lance solved that issue though, after a few hours of what was considered sleeping to Keith, he felt Lance starting to hug him from behind, spooning him even holding tight for warmth.

 _"mmm"_ Lance groaned in agony, he mustv1e still been freezing.

Keith stared into space trying to figure out what to do, does he push hin off? Get  _more_ blankets? 

He makes his mind stay silent for a second.

_oh fuck it_

Keith turns around to grab Lance and pull him in to an embrace, holding him tight. He takes his time to grab a few blankets and pull them over themselves, without disturbing Lance of course.

but Lance was very disturb.

well, disturbed isn't the right term.

More surprised.

Because this wasn't going as planned for him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	11. 2nd Night Pt 2

This isn't what Lance planned.

He was gonna "hug" Keith to make him flustered, making him stay up all night not knowing what to do. Like what he has to deal with

The damn mullet wasn't supposed to turn around and stat hugging him in  _return._

 _but god_ _was he warm._

Lance was tring to keep still, He was shaking of course, but with this he was shaking even harder. He desperately clamped his eyes shut. _  
_

He couldn't handle it anymore, he needed to escape somehow.

Lance pretended be waking up, acting all tired and  _not_ knowing what was happening.

"K-keith?"

Keith was half asleep when he heard Lance calling his name, but that snapped him out of it. He froze, becoming wide eyed, hesitating of what to say.

"...Yes?"

"Are you holding me?"

".....yes?"

It was silent neither of them didn't know what to do.

"D-do you want me to  _stop_ holding you?"

Lance nodded in embarrassment and Keith let him go. Lance was suddenly hit with a wave of cold air, and he was back to freezing.

nopenopenopenope

As Keith was turning around to look away from Lance in embarrassment, he felt the tall boy cling onto him again, holding even tighter than last time.

"A-actually, on second thought I don't wanna die." Lance said laughing nervously.

Keith took a silent deep breathe trying not to have a gay panic. 

"Y-you won't getmuch warmth by that, just- uhm, turn over?" Keith was still turned away from Lance, which he was thankful for, this way he couldn't see his red ass face.

" _w-what?_ " Lance snickered, trying not be loud.

"Are you hitting on me?"

 _"N-no!!_ I-i mean- YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN!" Keith said in a  harsh whisper.

"Mhm" Lance obliged and turned away from Keith, feeling the cold air again.

But that went away quickly as the warmth came back, Keith turned to spoon Lance, holding him close.

"I-is this okay?"

"Uh, yea.."

They didn't really have words for the moment, Lance was kind of enjoying this though, mabye this could stump Keith?

 

It was stumping Keith.

He could smell Lances hair, which smelt  _great_ somehow. Didn't he just fell into a nasty river?

Keith was trying his hardest to not be awkward about this, which he is failing miserably at. He was _spooning_ Lance, it was incredibly quiet too. He couldhear his heartbeat, his breathing, he could feel his chest slowly rising up and down. 

Lance embraced the heat coming from Keith, he was like a furnace. But Lance had sudden flashbacks to him being swept away, the coldness of the water, the  _fear._ But also the blurry image of Keith running towards him, snd Keith carrying him, and Keith covering him with blankets. 

"Keith?"

"Yea?"

"Why- why did you save me?"

"What?"

Keith felt Lance tense up.

"W-what?"

"Don't you like? I mean- Aren't we rivals?"

"Lance, you moron just because we're "rivals" doesn't mean I would let you die."

Lance tensed up even more, curling up.

"You're right, heh.." 

"Lance?"

He was quiet, Keith couldn't tell if he was crying or not.

"Lance?"

"..."

Keith pulls Lance in, trying to make him feel safe? Loved? Okay? He didn't know, he just felt it was the right thing to do.

Lance was is near tears now. Oh god this day is a train wreck.

"Are you okay?"

Lance mumbles something under his breath.

"n-no.."

"Come again?"

"No! I-I'm not okay!!" I honestly thought I was going to die today!"

Keith felt Lance starting to shudder.

"H-hey if you want to talk, I won't look, I'll keep my eyes closed."

 _even though I can't even see you anyway_ _from my point_ of _view_

 _"_ I-I was so scared.. and terrified... and cold"

Lance was crying in between words. He hated himself getting emotional in front of Keith.

"I-i just... I felt so weak. I couldn't save myself, I got pulled in by a fish for god's sake..."

 _how is this happening_ Keith thought.

Lance being vulnerable to him was pne of his proudest- yet saddest moments in his life. Was that a bad thing? Is this situation a bad thing? 

"I'm sorry you had this day today Lance, that must've been horrible. But I'm glad you're safe."

_i'm sorry i didnt help as soon as you fell in_

_"...Thanks Keith."_

_"_..."

"You still have your eyes closed right?"

"Yes?"

"Okay, keep them closed, and when I'm done we never bring it up again. We just go straight to bed. Deal?"

"W-what?-"

Keith was mid sentence when he felt Lance turn around, putting their hands on his cheeks, and felt his lips on his. They were so soft, warm. It sent a jolt down his spine of how good he could kiss too. He wanted to pull him in and kiss back, but there wasn't enough time. Lance pulled away, checking if Keith's eyes were still closed.

He turned around, being the little spoon again. 

"Thank you, for today I mean"

"L-"

"AHH! We had a deal! Just stay quiet! Please.."

Keith shut his mouth quickly, even though he  didn't really agree to the deal.

Eventually the fell asleep, Keith holding Lance in his arms, he knew he would never forget this bonding moment. 

 


	12. Keith?

Keith woke up, forgetting for a moment what occurred last night. Then a flash of memories came back

Lance, Lance freezing, Lance crying, Lance  _kissing_ him. And him spooning Lance.

Or at leats he think he did, cause he looked to see Lance holding Keith like a body pillow.

He looked fine, better then yesterday at least, He look in pain at the sleeping boy. 

It was dawn outside, and Keith knows he can't really fall asleep knowing Lance is hugging him like that, it was surprising he even slept last night to him. He shuffled a bit to try to get more comfy, he must've shuffled too hard though since Lance was starting to wake up.

"Keith?"

Keith cursed at himself silently.

"Sorry, just go back to sleep."

"Heh, too late now bud."

Lance moved his head to look at Keith

 _so close_ Keith was considering kissing him at that moment, but resist the thought. 

"What time is it?" Lance mumbled

"Uhm, I think its about dawn?"

"Mm, cool, let's sleep in more."

"I won't be able to fall asleep again,"

"Then just lay down, it's cold outside anyways."

"Lance-"

Lance pulled on Keith's arm, dragging him closer to him 

"Keith, just lay down." 

Keith obliged and layed down next to lance, who was more awake then before. They stared at each other wondering what tue other was thinking.

"Hi." Lance smiled

"Hey." 

"How's your morning?"

"Early and cold."

"Yea that's your fault."

"Thanks."

Lance giggled, and close his eyes, feeling Keith's body heat was a blessing to him.

"Hey, Keith?

"Yes?"

"Can we do this every night?"

"What?"

"I mean like- like sleep together."

"I don't know- Won't the others ask why you suddenly decided to stay in my tent?"

"I could keep keep on usuing the lotion excuse."

"What if Hunk says he could pick them up for you?"

"No one touches my lotions but me."

Keith had a sudden flashback of him rearranging Lance's stuff so he could lay down. He prayed Lance didn't notice.

"But I'll excuse that one time you touched them, only that one one though."

Keith gave a sigh of relief, he didnt want Lance mad at him this early.

"Thanks?"

"Mhm"

"...."

"Can we just sleep in a bit more?"

"Lance I don't know if I can-"

"Can we  _try?_ "

Keith gave in looking at Lance. He wrapped his arms around his waist and pulled him in. Lancr was caught off gaurd and gasped in surprise. Keith's hand were freezing to him.

"Jesus, did Jack Frost bless your hands?" Lance laughed into Keith's chest.

"Funny."

"But no really your hands are freezing get em' off"

\----------------

Hunk saw Keith and Lance walk out of their tent, at was around 10 at this time, and Lance was looking a lot better than yesterday.

"Hey, you're up!"

"Uh, goodmorning, where's Pidge?" Keith looked around for the green shorty

"Still sleeping."

"Wow." 

"Yea, I say we let her sleep in, she needs some more of that."

"Heh."

Lance sat on a bench, laying his head down. He was still tired when Keith woke him up. He wanted to cuddle more, but Keith insisted they got something to eat.

Lance turned his head to face Hunk.

"What's for breakfeast, man?"

"Nothin' special, just eggs and bacon."

"Sweet."

Keith walked over to sit across from Lance, whom gave him a glare of "Why didn't we just stay in the tent?"

Keith smiled fondly at Lance, which caused him to stop his glaring and turned his face into surprise, and then looking away flustered.

Hunk soon presented them with breakfeast and made two extra plated for himself and Pidge. (Who wasn't awake yet.) They sat down and enjoyed their breakfeast, talking about their lil event from yesterday with Lance. It was great until Pidge walked out.

"GUYS WHAT TIME IS IT?"

"....like 1 pm?" Hunk looked at Pidge with most utter confusion.

Pidge looked at the ground for a moment, like she was trying to comprehend what's happening.

"Wow-really?"

"Yea?"

Pidge looked the boys.

"I'm quitting."

Keith choked on his drink.

"wHY?"

"I HAVE NEVER SLEPT THAT LONG AND IT DOESN'T FEEL RIGHT."

"THAT'S CALLED BEING A HUMAN PERSON!" Hunk said with worry.

"I HATE IT! THIS FOREST IS MESISNG WITH ME!"

Lance was holding back his laughter, while Keith was trying to grasp the situation.

"I'm leaving after breakfeast. I can not stay in this forest for another day."

She grabbed her plate and sat down and calmly ate as if nothing happened. Everyone stared at her, besides Lance leaning over the table dying with amusement. Everyone was sure Pidge had a high chance of winning.

"Do you want help getting home tonight? Plus I can drop off some of my stuff at home too since I've lost too." Hunk smiled at Pidge 

"Yea,that would be great. Thanks, Hunk. So what are we talking about?"

Lance looked over at Keith, who was filling in Pidge what was happening.

If Hunk is gonna help Pidge head home, then they're the last two.

the last two here..

Tonight...

 _hell yes_.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If we hit 1000 hits for this chapter, I may or may not add some smut for the next chapter ',:>
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> jk im gonna do it anyway


	13. Finally

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! This will be the last chapter for I have another fanfiction I want to write, and I don't have as much motivation this fanfic any more :/
> 
> Hope you enjoy it <3
> 
> Also please look at the end notes.

Lance watched as Hunk helped Pidge get her things into her car. He was silent seeing the talk with Keith, who was also helping.

Lance looked at Keith intensely, did he not realize it was just gonna be them tonight? God he is so-  _so-_

Lance couldn't find the right word for him. He just couldn't.

Hunk walked over to Lance, who was dazed by his own thoughts.

"Hey Bud, sorry to leave you again. If you want I could leave my tent-"

"Nah don't worry! I'll be fine, man. Plus-"

Lance leans into Hunk's ear to whisper.

"We know he would use my products."

"Heh, got a point" Hunk chuckled.

"Guess I'll be on my way then. Pidge looks like she gonna explode if she stays here a moment longer."

Hunk was right, Pidgr looked like a mess, anxious and eager to get back to her old lifestyle. Keith scooted back away from her.

Hunk went up to Keith smiling,

"Hey! Ill leave the container of food here, good luck beating Lance."

"I think it wont be that hard to beat him-"

"Lance can get determined if he's far into the game, I'd watch your words, bud" Hunk gave Keith a bear hug before walking to his car.

"Stay safe!"

"You too!"

Keith watched as Hunk's and Pidge's car were far into the distance. He turned around and looked at Lance, who was staring at him intensely.

"Guess it's just us now, huh?" Keith laughed while walking towards Lance.

"Won't be soon, Mullet. I still plan on winning."

"I'm actually surprised it just us now, I thought for sure Pidge might have been the last one standing."

"Heh, when Lance is in the game, I'm unbeatable."Lance held his nose high in the air with pride.

"Didn't you fall into a river a while ago?"

"Shut up, we dont speak of that."

"Mhm."

Keith looked at Lance, he felt at ease knowing Lance wasn't drowning in a river. Lance look at Keith and asked a question, which Keith didn't catch. He just started at him, admiring hin, taking his beuaty in, until he realized Lance was yelling.

"KEITH!!"

"W-what?"

"I  _said_ what are we gonna do now?"

"O-oh, to be honest I'm not quite sure.."

"Oh boy, what an exciting trip."

\--------------

A few hours passed, and the boys had been mindlessly finding ways to entertain themselves. It was kind of awkward to talk to eachother since of last night, so the just kind of did their own thing.

Lance got bored eventually and looked for some small sticks, thinking he could make a mini camp. Keith saw Lance and walked over.

"What are you doing?"

"Gonna make a tent- out of sticks!"

"What?"

"You wouldn't understand fun, mullet."

"You consider  _this_ fun??"

"Every heard of creativity?"

Keith rolled his eyes.

Lance got his decently sized bundle of small sticks and walked over to the picnic table.

"Wanna join?"

Keith knew he had nothing better to do, he didn't really plan to bring things to have fun for the trip.

He sat down at the picnic table accross from Lance. 

"So..... How do we do this?"

"I dunno." Lance shrugged and smiled.

"W-what? You were literally talking about creativ-"

"You decide."

Keith look at Lance puzzled and looked at the pile of sticks.

Keith grabbed a few and after some time made a lil tent.

"Not bad, I bet I could make one better then that though." Lance chuckeled and started to grab some sticks to, arranging them to make a lil tent that looked a lil bit more realistic.

Keith looked at Lances tent, then at Lance, who had a smug look on his face. Then he looked at his own lil tent, taking it apart and rearranging it to look better than Lance.

This went one for quite some time, to the point where their tents were huge, and even had lil probs around them made out of sticks. 

"Not bad, Mullet."

"Your camp isn't bad either, considering how great mine is."

"Pfft you wish." Lance grabbed a lil stick and flunged it at Keith, who flinched at the tiny thing.

"So what do we do with these?" 

"Idk, throw em?"

"Where?"

Lance got his lil tent gently into his hands, and walked over to their fire. He held his creation above it, looked at Keith, who finally realized what he was doing, and dropped it.

"Fair enough." Keith joined Lance and held his proud creation above the fire, and in a moment of hesitation, dropped it. They watched their creations burn in silence.

Lance wanted to say something, he didnt really know what to say. 

"Thanks for letting me build tents with you."

Lance looked at Keith, who seemed to be blushing.

He smiled.

"If you have to thank someone for building things out of sticks with them, you need help."

Keith rolled his eyes,

"Shut up."

Keith stretched and yawned, walking over to their tent.

"I'm gonna head to bed-"

"Already?" 

"Well, there's nothing really else to do, and it passes time."

"yea.. Good point, Ill join ya."

Keith turnes around to Lance being right behind him.

"Uh? Okay?"

They crawled into their tent, straightening out thier pallet of blankets and laying down.

Lance looked at Keith, who was turned away from him.

_cmon speak, Lance_

"So.. Are you going to give up soon?"

Keith smiled while still turned from Lance.

"In your dreams, I plan on winning this."

"And what if you don't?"

Keith finally turned around to look at Lance, who was on his elbow looking at him smugly.

"What are you planning, Lance?

"Just saying, Mullet, I have a pretty good chance at this. I've made it this far."

"Sure, Lance. The chances of you winning this is just as high as you defeating a lion or some thing."

"That was a crappy simile, but I can bet my chances are high on that."

"Think ag-" Keith was interrupted when he felt a sudden weight on his body, and his arms being pinned.

Lance was on top of him- sitting on him.

"Lance. Get off." Keith grunted. "You're too fat."

"Hey, you said I couldn't defeat a lion, yet here I am." Lance smiled feeling proud of his joke. That is till he was suddenly thrown to the ground, and Keith was pinning him. 

"Are you calling me a lion?"

"Well with that mullet you might as well be-"

Lance looked at up at Keith, who looked intense, focused, but on what?

Keith looked at Lance.

_god, i want to kiss him_

"Keith?"

Keith sighed and ignored his thought.

"Yea?"

"Could you lean your head down a lil bit?"

With out warning, Lance lifted his hess to kiss Keith, catching him by surprise.

Keith was shocked at first, but quickly moved into the kiss. 

Leaning down into Lance, he pulls him closer, kissing harder and more passionately. 

"Mnh- Keith-" Lance released himself from their  kiss to give himself time to breathe. They looked at each, breathing heavily.

"So-  _huff_ \- We really doing this?" Lance said with a flirty tone.

Keith rolled his eyes and went back into the kiss, taking his hands and touching Lance's body where ever he could. 

Keith took a moment from touching Lance to hastily take off his pants, still kissing Lance though. Lance looked down at Keith, and realized Keith's boner.

"U-uhm- w-will that fit?"

Keith looked at Lance and chuckled.

"I think we'll be okay."

Lance gulped as Keith loomed over him, kissing and groping. Keith grinded his hard member against Lance, causing him to moan.

God Lance's moans turned him on.

"I have some lube in my car- I'll go grab it real quick-"

Keith exit the tent, leaving Lance to be by himself.

"heh.. Can't believe we're actually gonna do this-"

Lance adjusted the pillows and blankets so it would be more comfortable for them, and to be honest Lance was a bit nervous, but he felt excited too. Keith walked in wth the lube and looked down at Lance.

"You ready?

"You bet-"

\------------------

" _ah- ah-"_

Keith thrusted into Lance, making him a moaning mess. He had him on him back, Lance's legs were wrapped around Keith to try to make him go deeper.

"Mng, Keith-  _yes_ \- ha."

Keith was deep in Lance, trying to take fill all of him up. Lance moaning underneath him was something he never thought he'd live to see. 

Keith wraps his hands around Lance's hip, holding him still as he sped up his thrusting, ramming into Lance-

"F-Fuck-  _Keith! Fuck- fuck- ah"_

Keith kept going until he noticed Lance gasp in surprise. Did he finally find it?

Keith thrusted into the same spot as before, causing Lance to moan in pleasure.

_nice._

Keith sped up, grunting with every thrust. Lance wraped his arms around keith, holding him for support.

"K-keith- I'm  _ngh_ gonna cum- I-  _hah"_

 _"Not yet."_ Keith said as he wraps one of his hands around Lance's dick, putting one finger on his tip. 

"J-just wait another minute."

Keith used the remaining of his strength towards pleasing Lance. Filling him up with himself, gradually reaching his climax.

"L-lance- I-I'm coming-"

Lance was still heavily moaning, try to gather himself. 

_"P-please, inside-"_

Keith got the hint and with a few more powerful thrusts he drove himself into Lance, cumming inside of him. 

" _Ah-"_ Keith couldn't help but moan, 

Lance tried too, but Keith quickly shut him up by kissing him.

Lance felt the hot liquid inside him, slowly filling him up. He squirmed underneath Keith, trying to get closer, even though it was physically imposisble.

After a minute, Keith took his dick out of Lance, trying to keep himself up and not collapse on Lance.

Panting, they layed side by side, trying to catch their breath. 

"S-so- hehe, guess that happened." Lance said while covering his with hand, similing fondly.

"Y-yea..." Keith looked over to Lance.

"Wanna leave this place and go home?"

Lance laughed and turn to Keith.

"Fuck yea, we'll rock paper scissor of who the winner is."

\-----------------

"Keith won?" Pidge said as she was taking some food from Hunk's fridge.

Lance grumbled while at the counter

"yea..."

Keith was seated across from Lance, smiling at him with his arms folded.

"It was easy, actually" 

"Guess Lance hates camping." Pidge walked over to the counter and sat with her grapes.

Hunk joined them with a bowl of ceral.

"Guess we'll be paying for keith's coffee."

Lance heard his phone buzz and check it.

He had gotten a text message from Keith, simply saying: "Wanna come over for a movie night?" 

Lance looked up to look at Keith, who was still staring at his phone, trying to be discrete.

Lance responded to his question.

"You got it, Mullet <3"

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! 
> 
> So s8 destroyed me
> 
> But I know KICK HAS HAPPENED💙❤


End file.
